Castiel's Angel Kid
by Jasmin3
Summary: Claire Novak was having a normal research filled night until a woman named Viv Meeds knocked on her door. Little did Claire know, that knock would change her life forever because, that knock brought an angel, a moose, a squirrel, and a whole new life.


**Chapter #1 of C.C.S.D**

There was a sudden knock on Claire's hotel room. She placed her laptop on her green motel comforter and walked to the door. She pulled a silver knife from her black leather jacket as she peeped through the peephole. It was a woman who was applying purple lipstick to her lips as she stared at the brown door. "Who is it?" Claire asked making her voice sound deeper than usual. The woman fluffed her violet hair, "Viv Meeds." she smiled. Who was Viv Meeds? Claire unlocked the door, sliding the silver knife in her back jean pocket.

The African American woman walked straight to the mini bar. Claire laughed, Viv was just some girl who strolled into her motel room instantly searching for liquor. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" Claire asked as Viv pulled a wine bottle out of her mini fridge. Viv remained silent as she surprisingly uncapped the wine bottle and poured herself a glass. Claire walked closer to her, "Excuse me?" Claire asked. "Well, I'm obviously Viv and you're obviously about to be my midnight snack." Viv smiled. Claire looked at her confused. Viv saw her chance and took it. She grabbed Claire's tan wrists and pushed her against the green bed. Viv opened her mouth wide, sharp fangs appearing from her gums.

"It's eleven sweetie, try in an hour." Claire smirked as she kicked Viv in the stomach sending her tumbling to the beige wall. "Oh, we've got a hunter in the room." Viv smirked as she brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "I didn't think you were a hunter, being tiny and blonde and innocent looking and all." Viv walked closer to Claire. Claire looked to her pink book-bag. She knew there was dead man's blood in the front pocket. Viv traced Claire's eyes, "Oh you stupid humans," she laughed, "it's your beady little eyes that give it away." Viv unzipped Claire's book-bag. "Oh look, we've got a knife." she smiled. Knife! Claire had a knife in her back pocket! But, would it work against Viv or just anger her more?

Claire took the knife from her pocket and charged after Viv. Viv stepped to the side causing Claire to crash straight into a wall."Whups." Viv laughed. She grabbed Claire's blonde hair and threw her against the bed. "Now, I know it's eleven thirty but," Viv tightened her grip on Claire, "you smell so good." Viv sank her teeth into Claire's neck. Claire screamed as her fangs pierced her tan skin. Viv released her fangs suddenly and tumbled backwards towards the door. "What are you?!" Viv asked as she reached for the door handle, keeping her eyes on Claire. "I'm a hunter, don't mess with me you dirty vamp." Claire smirked proud that she had scared the vamp. "No...no your not a... not a human!" Viv screamed.

"Of course I am you idiot!" Claire replied."No your much more powerful than humans." Viv said. Claire's head began to fill with worry. Was the vamp lying? Was Claire not a human? Was she a freak like the things she hunted? There was a bright light in the room all of the sudden. Viv bent down to her knees and looked away. All Claire did was simply cover her eyes with her hand, squinting trying to see the source of the light. Claire heard a blood curdling scream, then the light died down. There was a man in a trench coat and black hair with the bluest eyes ever just staring at Claire.

Claire pulled the pocket knife from her back pocket, "whAT THE HECK ARE YOU?" she asked. "I'm Castiel.." the man said his eyes widening. "You mean your the jerk that killed my father, got my mother killed and now I guess it's my turn." Claire asked with red eyes. "No, I'm here to help you." "You see Claire, you don't know what you are but I do." Cas smiled. Claire was so confused, she wanted to hug the angel that looked like her father but she couldn't. It wasn't her father, it wasn't Jimmy Novak. "Then what am I?" Claire asked. "Your an Angel of the Lord, Claire."

 **Thanks for reading my crappy fanfic**


End file.
